Why did you do it, Father?
by Mage of all Trades
Summary: One Shot Luke lay in bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed. "Why did you do it, Father? Why did you leave us behind?"


Hey, this is something that just popped into my head one day. I don't know what happened, I haven't watched the original movies in years. Anyway, here it is  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. Not me.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Why did you do it, Father? Why did you leave us?"  
  
Luke Skywalker closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. It was always the same question that had plagued his mind ever since Anikan Skywalker, more commonly know as Darth Vader, had died. Why had he left? Luke knew from a journal he had found that Anikan had loved Padme very much, that he had risked his title of Jedi Knight for her. So why did he leave her, Luke, and Leia behind for the Dark Side?  
  
"Luke?" Leia's voice echoed through his house.  
  
"In here, sis," he called.  
  
Princess Leia Oragonda walked into her twin's bedroom and sat down on the chair next to his bed. He didn't open his eyes.  
  
"How are you?" she asked.  
  
"All right."  
  
"You don't look it."  
  
"Thanks ever so much," he replied dryly, opening one eye to look at her.  
  
"You're welcome," she grinned. Her smile faltered, "Where you thinking about Father again?"  
  
"How did you- there are times when being a twin is annoying." She pretended to pout. "But I wouldn't trade you for the universe." He sighed and closed his eye again. "Yes, I was thinking about Father. I don't see why he gave it all up. He had Mother, you, me, and gave it all up, for what? To watch people cower in fear in his presence, to rule the universe."  
  
"Luke...I don't know why Father did what he did. Anything could have set him off, not reaching his mother in time on Tatoonie, the time he thought he lost Mother, an argument with Obi Wan. We'll never know."  
  
"Or maybe you will," a voice said. Luke's eyes flew open and he sat up as the 'ghost' of Anikan Skywalker appeared before the two. "Sorry I startled you. Leia," the man smiled at his only daughter. "I'm also very sorry for the torture I put you through on the first Death Star."  
  
"It's all right, really," she replied. He looked at both his children.  
  
"I know you're wondering why I gave you up. It was entirely my fault. Your mother...when I became obsessed with power, she refused to go along, saying I would kill millions. I tried everything to get her to stay, when she continued to refuse, I begged her to at least let one or both of you to stay. I think that was what finally sent me over the edge, when my children were taken. She left in the middle of the night, by the time I found her again, she was dead, and both of you were gone. I thought you had died as well till that day in Cloud City, Luke. I felt my heart leap for joy for the first time in years." A single tear slid down his face. "It was then I began to rethink what I was doing with my life. It took you to show me how much I had lost. So, once again, I thank you, you saved me."  
  
"You saved me too," Luke reminded Anikan. "I would have died under the Emperor's lightning bolts if you hadn't intervened."  
  
"Still, you saved me a hundred times over, my son, and you as well, my daughter. Your defiance to the Dark Side of the Force brought me out of the valley of despair I had been in. I wanted to let you both know that, and that I'll be watching you both. Follow your hearts, I'll be watching over you."  
  
With that, he began to fade.  
  
"I love you, Father," Leia said suddenly.  
  
"I love you too, both of you, with all my heart."  
  
Then, he was gone; Luke put an arm around Leia's shoulder,  
  
"Well, we have our answers."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do," she answered.  
  
The front door opened.  
  
"Luke? Leia? You guys home?" Han Solo called.  
  
Leia stood up, smiling.  
  
"Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, go out with Han," her brother said, waving her away.  
  
Leia bent and gave her twin a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out to greet her boyfriend, who immediately gave her a long, passionate kiss.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" he asked when they had parted.  
  
"Nothing much, just life," she replied, leading him out.  
  
"What's Luke doing?"  
  
"Getting over everything. Where are we going for dinner?"  
  
The End.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
There you have it, my little Star Wars fic. Maybe I'll write more. May the Force be with you.  
  
Mage of all Trades 


End file.
